Warriors : Night skys
by Finchcloud
Summary: Way after the dark forest was defeated, the four clans thrived. That was until, a kit was born. This kit will cause trouble.. uprising the dark forest once more. Who will stop the evil from rising? " The sharpest Flint will glow against the Night sky " Rated T for fighting? xD I DO NOT OWN WARRIOS ERIN HUNTER DOES! (Also, the camp is the old camp not the new one!)
1. Chapter 1 : Cats of the Clans

ThunderClan

Leader : Boulderstar - Large gray tabby tom with green eyes

Deputy : Finchcloud - Lithe gray tabby she-cat with a cream chest and paws with golden eyes

Medicine cat: Leafbreeze - Pretty tortishell she-cat with green eyes

App : Snowpaw - Gray tom with white paws and chest blue eyes

Warriors :

Treepelt : Dark brown tom with green eyes

Heftylift : Muscular and large black tom with a white mask blue eyes

Songsprit : Ugly black she-cat with a lovely voice blue eyes

App : Driftpaw

Claire : Purebred Seal point Siamese she-cat blue eyes formerly a kittypet

App: Foxpaw

Pricklefur : Large spikey furred white mottled tom with golden eyes

Cedardrop : Light blue she-cat with cream paws blue eyes

Wolfshade : Dark gray tom large incisors green eyes

App : Copperpaw

apprentices :

Copperpaw - Copper colored tom with amber eyes

Driftpaw - Light gray she-cat with silver paws blue eyes

Foxpaw - Red tom with brown muzzle amber eyes

Queens :

Meadowbreeze : Swift silver tabby green eyes

Mate: Cedardrop

Kits : Eaglekit, Dawnkit

Dovesky : Small gray she cat with white chest blue eyes

Mate : Wolfshade

Kits : Nightkit, Flintkit

Kits :

Nightkit : Fluffy black she-cat with bright blue eyes

Siblings: Flintkit

Flintkit : Large sleek dark gray tom with large claws blue eyes

Siblings : nightkit

Eaglekit : Brown and white tom green eyes

Siblings : Dawnkit

Dawnkit : Silver tabby she-cat with bright golden eyes

Siblings: eaglekit

Elders :

Yewki - Blue point Siamese tom, fat, blue eyes, crosseyed

Whispertone - White frail she-cat with a tiny voice blue eyes

RIVER CLAN

Leader : Currentstar - Sleek silver tom blue eyes

App : Cloudpaw

Deputy: Adderbounce - Bouncey gray tom with large jaws green eyes

Medicine cat: Rainpelt - Silver tom with blue flecks green eyes

App: Tidepaw - Brown tabby tom amber eyes

Warriors:

Pebblepelt - Sleek gray tom blue eyes

Lakehawk - Tortishell she-cat with odd silver tail tip amber eyes

Otterpool - Light brown tabby tom amber eyes

Splashscorch - Ginger tom with mottled paws green eyes

Stormtrout - Brown tabby tom amber eyes

Softheart - Pretty cream she-cat with white chest

App : Whistlepaw

Apprentinces:

Whistlepaw - Silver she-cat blue eyes

Cloudpaw - Light gray she-cat blue eyes

Queens:

Flowerfur : Tortishell she-cat amber eyes

Mate : Stormtrout

Kits: Whistlepaw, Cloudpaw, Brokenkit

Lightstripe : White she cat with creamy stripes blue eyes

Mate : Adderbounce

Kits : Blizzardkit, Bumblekit

Kits:

Blizzardkit : Off-white she-cat blue eyes

Bumblekit : White she-cat with black stripes green eyes

Elders :

N/A

Windclan :

Leader : Stridestar

Deputy : Rabbitleap

Medicine cat: Mintpelt

App : Dustpaw

Warriors :

Acornpelt - Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Wheatstripe - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

App : Ferretpaw

Fernsky - Cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Breezefur - Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

Crowscreech - Pure black tom with green eyes

App : Frostpaw

Lionmane - Golden tom with thick neck fur amber eyes

apprentices

Ferretpaw - White fur with black ear tips green eyes

Frostpaw - White fur blue eyes

Queens :

Icelily - Pretty pure white fur icey blue eyes

Mate- Crowscreech

Kits - Ferretpaw, Frostpaw, Tinykit,

Kits:

Tinykit : Black she-cat with white mottled paws

Elders:

Shadowclan :

Leader: Frogstar - Dark brown tabby tom amber eyes

Deputy: Mudfur - Light brown tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Cloudtuft - Gray she-cat with fluffy white chest blue eyes

App: Skypaw

Warriors:

Toadclaw - Dark brown tom large claws amber eyes

Sandflight - Sandy she-cat with large limbs green eyes

Bushtail - Silver she-cat with bushy tail blue eyes

App : Raggedpaw

Shadestripe - Gray tom with black stripes amber eyes

Darkheart - Fluffy dark grey tom with black chest blue eyes

App : pinepaw Ratscratch - Brown and white tom with large scratch over left eye from rat green eyes

apprentices:

Raggedpaw - Dark brown tabby tom with messy fur amber eyes

Pinepaw - Light ginger she-cat with brown ear tips green eyes

Queens:

Spottedbramble - Tortishell she-cat with white band amber eyes

Mate:Shadestripe

Kits: N/A

Cherryblossom - Cream she-cat with rosey cheeks green eyes

Mate : Darkheart

Kits : N/A

Morningfall - Tortishell she-cat amber eyes

Mate: Frogstar

Kits: Tigerkit, Firekit, Wavekit

Kits:

Tigerkit - Orange tabby tom with dark stripes amber eyes

Firekit - Ginger she-cat with green eyes

Wavekit - Blue she-cat with silver ear tips blue eyes

Elders:

N/A


	2. Chapter 2 : Prologue

Silver shadows of the moon tinted the forest trees, swaying in the wind. In the distance, two cats sat finely on a rock. "Firestar, what will we do?" Murmured the Blue cat. A flash of worry shot through her eyes as she spoke. Firestar, the flame colored cat, purred. "Don't worry Bluestar, we defeated evil many times before. We can do it again!" He reassured her. Bluestar sighed and nodded. The two cats twitched their ears towards a bush that was rustling. A dark gray battle scarred cat emerged from the bushes. "Hello Yellowfang" Greeted the two cats, dipping their heads respectfully. "Greetings, Bluestar and Firestar." Breathed Yellowfang, dipping her head also. "Have you come because of.." Firestar trailed off. Yellowfang nodded and murmured "We have to do something..." Bluestar looked up thoughtfully. "What about the sister?" Yellowfang growled. "How do you know she won't on us either?" She spat. Firestar shook his head. "The other cats won't understand.. she will." He meowed with a serious tone. Yellowfang snorted. "Shes too young!" She snarled. "Stop putting the young in danger!" Bluestar flattened her ears. "Then we will wait till she is a apprentince" She meowed evenly. Bluestar flicked her tail and disappeared through the undergrowth. Firestar shrugged. "I guess it's settled?" Yellowfang nodded. "I Guess, we will wait till she is older"

"The Sharpest Flint will glow against the Night Sky" She whispered before disappearing into the bushes.


	3. Chapter 3 : Invasion

"Be a riverclan warrior, Flintkit!" Meowed Eaglekit. Flintkit nodded and dropped into a attack crouch. "Come get me, Mousebrain!" He hissed playfully. Eaglekit lunged at him and brought him to the ground. Dawnkit and nightkit purred at the two wrestling toms. "Oh no, you killed me!" Eaglekit wailed dramatically, sticking his tongue out. Twitching his whiskers, Flintkit stepped on eaglekit and meowed "I am the greatest Riverclan cat of all time!" Dawnkit whispered in nightkits ear "Watch this.." Nightkit sat down as Dawnkit sneaked up behind Flintkit. "BOO!" Dawnkit yowled behind Flintkit. Bewildered, Flintkit fell on his muzzle next to Eaglekit. Dawnkit and Nightkit fell to the ground, bursting out laughing. Nightkit panted against the newleaf heat. "I'm thirsty, I'll be right back" Dawnkit sat up and began to follow her "I am too!" They kept walking until they found the crack where a tiny stream trickled through it. They lapped at it, and sighed as the refreshing water slid down her throat. "Smell that!" Dawnkit meowed excitedly, lifting her nose into the air. Nightkit sniffed the air... a warm scent floated towards her. "The hunting patrol is back!" She yowled addressing the whole clan. Flintkit and Eaglekit rushed over to the spot where the freshkill would be. As nightkit bounded excitedly to the pile, she was stopped when a gray body stood in front of her. "Hi Dovesky!" Dawnkit and Nightkit squeaked. "Hello young ones!" She purred. Nightkit shifted her paws when she saw warriors at the fresh kill pile. Dovesky purred and meowed "Go ahead, I don't want to keep you from waiting." Without hesitating, the two she-cats ran over to the pile spotting the juiciest prey. Two mice sat in front of them. "Hey, one for you and one for me!" Dawnkit purred, biting into the mouse. Nightkit chewed carefully, savoring the taste. "RIVERCLAN HAVE INVADED!" Shrieked a voice. Dawnkit and Nightkit instantly sat up to see Wolfshade, Nightkit's father, rushing into camp. Pricklefur and Heftylift followed him, anger lighting their eyes. A massive gray tabby tom emerged from a den and growled. "Finchcloud, lead the first patrol with Claire, Songsprit, Cedardrop, Driftpaw, and foxpaw!" A lithe gray tabby she-cat emerged from the warriors den, meeting up with her patrol. "I will lead the second patrol!" Boulderstar yowled. "Pricklefur, Wolfshade, Heftylift, Copperpaw, You come with me!" Boulderstar looked around, alert filling his eyes as he noticed not many warriors were guarding camp. "The rest of you, guard camp with your lives!" He growled before padding through the tunnel. Nightkit's heart was racing. What will she do if Riverclan attacked camp?


	4. Chapter 4 : The best warrior!

Nightkit and Dawnkit looked at each other, worry flashing in their eyes. "I hope riverclan doesn't come!" dawnkit meowed, shuddering. Just then, a cat rushed into the nursery. Nightkit let out a sigh of relief when she found out it was Dovesky,

Meadowbreeze behind her. Dovesky's face flooded with horror when a shriek broke the silence. "RIVERCLAN IS AT CAMP!" Yowled a voice. It was treepelt! Flintkit growled "I'll protect you guys!" He puffed out his chest proudly. "Me too!" Eaglekit

growled. Just then, a massive gray cat shot into the nursery, ignoring the brambles at clawed at his fur. Meadowbreeze hissed, lunging at the tom. Dovesky gaped. "The Riverclan deputy, attacking kits?" She snarled clearly disgusted. Flintkit

snarled "Adderbounce is just a piece of fox dung, that's why!" Nightkit slappd her paw over Flintkit's mouth. The gray cat stopped, and turned his head towards the kits. He snarled, flinging the two queens onto the other side of the den and leapt at

Flintkit. Eaglekit jumped in front of Flintkit shielding him and lashed out at Adderbounce's eye. Adderbounce yowled. Flintkit grinned and leapt on the toms head, clawing his ears. Nightkit grinned. _That's my brother!_ Out of the corner of her eye, she

saw a ginger tom leap at Dovesky, meadowbreeze attempting to help Dovesky up. Nightkit nudged Dawnkit and pointed towards the queens. Dawnkit and nightkit nodded, and shot off, jumping onto the warrior.

They began to claw the toms ears, snarling with rage. "This is for hurting Dovesky!" Nightkit bit hard onto the toms ear. "This is for attacking Meadowbreeze!" Dawnkit bit onto his other ear. With a shriek, the warrior shook

them off and ran out of the den. Dovesky purred when she saw Adderbounce run out of the nursery den. A tortishell pelt blurred past Nightkit. She sighed when she smelled the sweet scent of Leafbreeze and snowpaw.

"is anyone hurt?" Snowpaw meowed, gathering his herbs. Flintkit meowed "I have a scratch on my ear" Nightkit then noticed her tail burning. She turned around to see it bleeding heavily. Leafbreeze gasped and meowed

"Snowpaw, treat the rest. I need to treat Nightkit's tail." Snowpaw nodded, beginning to rub chewed herbs on Flintkit's ear. "Follow me to my den." she ordered. Nightkit just nodded. "Is my tail going to be okay?" She

whispered. Leafbreeze purred. "it'll be fine." Nightkit sighed and smiled. _She got to fight a battle as a kit, how exciting!_ Nightkit would be the best warrior in the clan, and she knew it.

**Small chapter, I know, The next one will be longer! :D **


	5. Chapter 5 : Apprentinces

One moon later.. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath me for a clan meeting!" Yowled Boulderstar. Nightkit purred. "Aren't you excited Dawnkit?" She mewed to her friend. Dawnkit nodded. "Of course I am, who wouldn't?" She meowed happily. Boulderstar cleared his throat. He looked down at the four kits, Nightkit, Dawnkit, Eaglekit, and Flintkit. "These kits have reached the age of 6 moons, and it is time for you to be apprentinced." He growled. Nightkit's belly started to churn. What if she tripped? What if she didn't do something right? "Nightkit!" She froze. "From this day on, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw!" Boulderstar turned over to a blue she-cat. "Your mentor will be, Cedardrop." Cedardrop looked out in suprise. Her eyes started to glow. "You recieved excellent training from Whispertone, I expect you to pass on all you know to Nightpaw!" Cedardrop purred. Nightpaw padded towards Cedardrop, gently touching noses. "I will do my best to train you!" Cedardrop meowed excitedly. Nightpaw purred. Cedardrop was a good choice! She thought. Eaglepaw got Heftylift as a mentor, Flintpaw got Wolfshade, and Dawnpaw got Pricklefur. "Good job you Four!" Purred Dovesky, licking Nightpaw's forhead. Nightpaw backed away in embaressment. "Hey, you four!" Called a voice. It was Foxpaw! "Hey Foxpaw!" Meowed Nightkit. "Follow me, I'll show you where you guys can stay!" Foxpaw meowed, turning into the apprentince den. "Great!" Flintpaw meowed, running after Foxpaw. Being a apprentince will be awesome! Nightpaw thought, running after Foxpaw. Nightpaw settled down on her nest, curling up. She yawned, and turned over to Dawnkit. "Aren't you excited?" She meowed sleepily. Dawnkit nodded. "I kinda miss Meadowbreeze..." She meowed sadly. Nightkit nudged her. "You'll see her around camp, don't worry!" She reasured her. Driftpaw snorted. "Crying about your mommy?" She snickered. Dawnpaw flattend her ears. "What's the big idea?" Nightpaw hissed angrily, standing up. Driftpaw licked her chest. "This is the apprentince den, not the nursery.. Stop acting like kits!" She snapped. Nightpaw shook her head, settling down again. "Ignore her." Meowed another voice. Dawnpaw and Night[aw looked up. It was copperpaw. He turned around, and settled in his nest. Dawnkit settled her eyes on Copperpaw, who was grooming herself. Nightkit snorted. How could be Dawnpaw thinking of a mate already? She rolled her eyes. Cedardrop poked her head through the enterance. "Go to bed, we are gonna do hunting tomorrow!" Meowed Cedardrop. Nightkit purred, closing her eyes. She could finally hunt for her clan! 


End file.
